The Awesome Family
by KaizumiElric2210
Summary: Siapa bilang kalau Aomine Daiki adalah ayah yang bertanggung jawab? Tahukah kalian kalau di tangan Aomine Ryouta segala sesuatu bisa menjadi uang? Kenapa anak pertama mereka menderita Siscon? Lalu kenapa anak kedua mereka jusru memiliki kelainan yang lebih parah? AU, TYPO, OOC, M-PREG, GAJE, GARING, BAHASA RAKYAT. RRR please xD


The Awesome Family

.

.

.

**Warning : AU, TYPO, M-PREG, OOC, GARING, GA JELAS, RANDOM, BAHASA RAKYAT.**

.

.

.

Ehem.

Mari kita mulai kisah ini.

Suatu hari di suatu kampuang nan jauh di mata—tempat nun jauh, maksudnya—dari Indonesia, hiduplah sebuah keluarga bahagia di negeri bunga sakura. Keluarga tersebut merupakan keluarga sederhana yang terdiri dari ayah, ayah, dan dua orang anak.

Ya. Seperti yang kalian baca. Itu tidak salah. Yang saya ketikan bukanlah merupakan suatu Typo. Keluarga tersebut memang memiliki dua orang ayah.

Kalau kalian tanya kenapa bisa punya anak, akan saya kembalikan pertanyaan ini. Yang bikin cerita ini siapa? Jadi suka-suka siapa? Kenapa situ yang repot? Pokoknya pikirkan saja sendiri, karena kita disini tidak untuk mendiskusikan hal tersebut. ((Author ngajak ribut. /PLAK)))

Kembali ke laptop.

Dimulai dari sang ayah yang benar-benar memerankan peran ayah atau bisa dibilang _Seme_. Namanya Aomine Daiki. Ia sudah hidup lebih dari tiga dekade. Pekerjaan yang ia tekuni hingga saat ini adalah menjadi seorang Satpam. Eh, salah, maksudnya Polisi.

Wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan bagi kriteria wajah orang asia. Kulitnya yang berwarna kecoklatan tanda terbakar matahari dengan sempurna itu sering membuat ia dikira dakian. Sehingga orang-orang kadang jaga jarak kalau sedang berpas-pas-an di jalan biar tidak tersentuh oleh dakinya, bahkan ada juga yang berkata 'ewww' atau 'phew' setelah berhasil melewatinya tanpa bersentuhan dengannya, seperti pada saat Daiki sedang jalan-jalan sendirian;

"_Oh Mai Gat! Akhirnya gua berhasil melewati orang dakian itu! Untuuunggg aja tadi ga kesentuh sama dia. Bisa-bisa kena rabies gua. Entar 'kan kalo gua kena rabies bisa panjang lagi urusannya. Kalaupun kena, entar gua tuntut ntuh orang dakian tadi yang baru lewat. Blablabla." _

"_Aduhh itu orang kulitnya ewww lebay jijay bajay banget. Belom pernah nyoba luluran ya? Atau mandi susu gitu biar putih? Idiih. Kampungan banget. "_

"_Aduh, itu orang kasian banget kulitnya sampai ber-daki dan hitam begitu. Ckckck. Nanti kalau ketemu dia lagi, aku bakal nyumbang sabun sama sikat WC buat dia biar dakinya pada ngelotok. Atau mungkin kalau belum ada yang buka penyumbangan untuknya, akan kubuat progam 'Satu Koin Untuk Daki'… "_

Daiki hanya bisa mengelus dadanya agar tidak membuat dirinya menerkam orang-orang yang ngomong terang-terangan seperti itu. Walaupun dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia ingin sekali pergi ke eyang s*b*r untuk menyantet orang-orang itu.

Tentunya tidak semua orang berpikir sesadis itu. Aomine diselamatkan dengan baunya yang tidak seperti abang-abang tukang ojek yang habis menenteng motornya ke bengkel sejauh satu kilometer yang membuat baunya ga nahan, dikarenakan ia selalu rajin mandi pagi dan tidak lupa menggosok gigi serta memakai deodorant tidak lupa ditambah minyak wangi. Lebay? Ya, mau gimana lagi. Kalau tidak dialihkan dengan aroma wangi yang terpancar dari tubuhnya, bisa-bisa semua orang hanya fokus pada daki—maksudnya kulitnya yang coklat—nya saja.

Walau terkadang, usaha yang ia berikan kurang memuaskannya ;

"_Astaga! Co-cowok itu…. Ba-baunya… ahhh … seperti bau… MINYAK RAMBUT. ASTAGA. ITU DIA PAKE MINYAK RAMBUT SATU BADAN APA? ASTAGAH. BAUNYA KAGAK NGOTAK BANGET."_

Kalau saat seperti ini, Daiki juga tahu diri, kalau kali ini orang itu tidak terlalu salah— tetap saja dia salah karena menghina Daiki dengan suara lantang dan disengaja—Tapi, dirinyalah yang salah, lagi pula sebego-begonya orang masa' ga bisa bedain minyak rambut ama minyak wangi? Jelas-jelas kemasannya saja beda.

Tapi, disaat seperti ini, seorang Daiki hanya bisa _STAY COOL_ saja. Kenapa? Soalnya gengsi dia tinggi. 'Toh tadi pagi udah _PeDe_ abis dikira bakal dipuji orang gara-gara wanginya. Tapi, malah dihina orang gara-gara salah pake minyak. Yang bisa salah milih antara minyak rambut dan minyak wangi hanyalah dia seorang. Aomine Daiki banget.

Biar kata tampak warna fisiknya yang kurang mengunggah selera, tetap saja ada yang mau sama dia.

Terus, kenapa orang yang selalu dikira abang-abang berdaki yang begonya kagak nahan ini bisa ada yang mau? Coba tanyakan saja pada ayah yang satu lagi.

Namanya Kise Ryouta—yang sekarang sudah berubah menjadi Aomine Ryouta. Dia adalah seorang ayah yang memainkan peran ibu atau boleh dibilang _Uke_-nya Aomine. Tapi, tetap saja ia mendeklarasikan diri sebagai ayahnya. Seperti pada awal pernikahan mereka, Ryouta sangat ngotot mau dipanggil 'Papa' saat mereka punya anak. Maka Aomine pun lelah dan akhirnya memutuskan bahwa mereka berdua akan menjadi 'Papa' bagi anak mereka.

Nah, mungkin Ryouta mau bersama Daiki itu karena ke-so-sweet-an-nya Daiki.

.

.

.

"_Ryouta, kamu tahu ga apa bedanya kamu sama Tetsu?"_

"_Apa? Beda tinggi, ya-ssu?"_

_Hening sejenak._

"_Bukan… Kamu 'tuh minta disunat sama Tetsu,ya?"_

"_Kagak lha…Terus apa dong, Daikicchi?"_

"_Kalau Tetsu itu kayak hantu tapi kalau kamu itu menghantui hatiku."_

_Ryouta pun guling-gulingan dilantai._

_**ASEEKKK. LANJUT MAS. **_

"_Ryouta, kamu itu kesulitan ga kalau menghitung dalam pelajaran matematika?"_

"_Hm… Banget! Kalau Daikicchi?"_

"_Iya, aku kesulitan kalau sedang berhitung. Apalagi kalau menghitung cintaku padamu~" Daiki pun mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

_Sedangkan Ryouta garuk-garuk lantai ga nahan ngeliat Daiki yang kayak begini._

_**MANTAP**__**GANNNN. BUKA DIKIT, JOSS! /apa ini.**_

"_Ehem, Ryouta… Boleh pinjam tanganmu?"_

_Ryoutapun menyerahkan tangannya, "Buat apa?"_

"_Buat temani tanganku, biar cinta kita tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan."_

_Ryouta langsung pingsan gara-gara terbuai dalam gombalan seorang Aomine Daiki._

_**EAAAAA. GA NAHAN BANGET BROHH.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Oke, lanjut ke pembahasan seorang Aomine Ryouta.

Ryouta juga bekerja sebagai model dan tengah naik daun hingga saat ini. Rambutnya dan mata berwarna kuning keemasan yang senada, kulitnya yang putih pucat, dan wajah tampannya itu sangat menggiurkan bagi para produser yang ingin membuat produk mereka laris dipasaran. Ia telah menjadi model fashion dan makanan. Bahkan ia pernah ikut berperan dalam sebuah sinetron.

Dikarenakan bakat sinetron yang ia punya, ia selalu berhasil membuat Aomine menuruti segala yang ia inginkan. Hanya dengan memberikan air mata buaya. Aomine pun juga ikut terbuai dalam drama yang ia buat.

.

.

.

"_Daikicchi…" _

"_Hm…" gumam Aomine dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada benda elektronik dihadapannya itu. _

"_Aku sudah lelah-ssu.." _

"_Hah? Apa maksudmu, Ryouta?" ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pasangan sehidup sematinya._

"_Aku sudah muak-ssu.. diperlakukan seperti ini! Kau anggap aku apa? Sampah tidak berguna? Kau selalu saja mengabaikanku seperti ini. Sudah cukup. Aku tidak sanggup lagi! Aku mau berpisah denganmu!" Ryouta pun menintihkan airmatanya setetes demi setetes. _

_Aomine hanya terbelalak mendengar kalimat tersebut sambil menatap ekspresi yang paling tidak diinginkannya._

"_ASTAGA RYOUTA. SALAH APA GUA SAMA LU?!" Daiki hanya bisa kalang kabut memikirkan nasibnya jikalau mereka cerai, siapa lagi yang mau sama dia? Udah berdaki, gengsian, bego pula. Aomine benar-benar pupus harapan kalau Ryouta bakal cerai dengannya. _

_Tapi, tentu saja. Di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, relung-relung yang ada itu hanya terisi oleh Ryouta. Siapa lagi yang bisa menggantikan Ryouta? _

_Daiki pun langsung loncat dari tempat ia bersemedi. "Apa salahku, Ryouta? Apakah ini gara-gara aku sering dibilang Dakian? Tapi 'kan aku selalu mandi tiga kali sehari sekarang! Aku selalu bersih, ini semua aku lakukan untukmu.." _

_Daiki pun memeluk Ryouta. "Tolong jangan tinggalkan aku, Ryouta."_

"_Eh?" si kepala pirang menyahut bingung._

"_Hah? Apa maksudmu dengan 'eh'?"_

"_Itu cuma latihan Drama Sinetron kok, Aominecchi. Kenapa kau serius sekali."_

_Daiki pun langsung cengok—bengong sambil mangap—di tempat . Entah apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Senang karena Ryouta sudah menjadi artis sinetron yang baik? Atau sedih karena ia dipermainkan olehnya? Entahlah, yang pasti Daiki hanya ingin berdiam diri saja merenungkan hal yang barusan terjadi sembari bimbang lebih baik beneran cerai atau tidak. _

_._

_._

_._

Tidak hanya bakat sinetronnya saja. Ia juga memiliki keunikan tersendiri.

Tahukah kalian kalau ditangan seorang Aomine Ryouta, segala sesuatu bisa menjadi uang?

Ryouta itu bukannya mata duit-an. Ia hanya terlalu kreatif untuk mencari uang. Contohnya saja, barang-barang tidak terpakai Daiki. Ia akan terang-terangan menjual barang Daiki di tokob*g* tanpa meminta ijin atau mempedulikan perasaan pemiliknya.

Apalagi kalau koleksi majalah dewasa Daiki, ia menanggap bahwa benda itu sangat hina dan tak segan-segan menjualnya secara loak pada pedagang loak keliling. Sang pedagang sepertinya senang mendapat koleksi lengkap—maklum, Daiki selalu Update terhadap hal seperti ini—majalah dewasa itu walaupun udah ketinggalan edisi.

Sang pemilik benda hanya pasrah, karena bisa-bisa ia digugat cerai dengan pasangannya tercinta hanya karena setumpuk majalah dewasa. Bisa malu terkencing-kencing dia di depan hakim karena alasan konyol perceraian mereka.

Jangan lupa dengan bakatnya mewarnai dengan cat. Kalau kalian mengira ia mewarnai dikertas atau dikanvas, sekali lagi kalian akan diperingatkan bahwa Aomine Ryouta adalah pria yang _kreatif_.

Ia tidak segan-segan menyemprotkan cat pilok(?) pada bulu-bulu anak ayam sehingga bulu-bulu anak ayam itu berubah menjadi berbagai macam warna. Dari merah, kuning, hijau, di langit yang biru. Hah? Gila? Ini bukanlah hal yang gila bagi seorang Aomine Ryouta. Ini _kreatif_. Mohon dibaca sekali lagi, _KREATIF_.

Itulah Aomine Ryouta. Seseorang yang tidak pernah lelah dan selalu siap untuk mencari uang, padahal kalau dipikir, pekerjaannya sebagai model saja sudah cukup untuk membiayai mereka sekeluarga. Mungkin bagi Aomine Ryouta, mencari uang memiliki kepuasan tersendiri.

Lalu, mari beralih pada anak mereka yang pertama.

Anak pertama mereka bernama, Aomine Ryouki. Seorang anak laki-laki yang mewarisi kedua gen orang tuanya. Dengan kulit berwarna kecoklatan namun lebih terang dibandingkan Daiki. Ia benar-benar tampak seperti Daiki, tapi yang membedakannya adalah iris emas yang ia dapatkan dari Ryouta.

Ryouki adalah seorang anak laki-laki berusia 15 tahun yang menjadi pemimpin geng berandalan terkuat di daerah itu. Walaupun jabatannya membuat ia terkesan sebagai orang yang brutal, ia tetaplah seorang remaja yang memiliki harapan tinggi akan masa depannya, yaitu, mengikuti jejak ayahnya menjadi seorang Hansip—salah, maksudnya Polisi.

Ia sangat akrab dengan papanya, sampai logat bicaranya saja sudah seenak jidat dia.

.

.

.

"_Pa. Gua mau pergi bentar ya sama teman. Entar kalau udah mau pulang, gua hubungin. Pokoknya jangan kunci pintu rumah, ya."_

_Daiki pun mendengus ringan. "Ryouki. Papa juga mau tidur kali. Lu kira papa lu ini satpam gitu? Nungguin lu sampe pulang? Enak saja." _

"_Cih. Mendokusai-ssu." Kata Ryouki berdecik kesal."Kalau Papa ga kasih Ryouki pergi, nanti Ryouki bakal bilangin Papa Ryouta kalau lu suka genit sama sekretaris lu yang Oppainya gede itu. "_

"_ASTAGAHHH! ITU FITNAH! LU MAU PAPA-PAPA LU CERAI YA?! GUA JUGA GA NAPSU KALI SAMA YANG BEGITUAN. ITU MAH CABE-CABEAN. MENDINGAN SAMA PAPA LU KALI. PAHA BAPAK LU AJA JAUH LEBIH EKSOTIS." Aomine menjerit kaget._

"_ASTAGA! KOK PAPA TAHU SIH CABE-CABE-AN?!" Ryouki pun ikut terkejut, saudara-saudara. Ternyata papanya yang berdaki itu juga tahu informasi yang tidak penting seperti itu. _

((Oh iya, Author lupa kasih tahu. Mereka berdua punya bacot yang kayak janda, jadi kalo tetangga dengar ya… dimaklumi saja ya..))

"_TAHU DONG. 'KAN BANYAK KASUSNYA! KALO LU PULANG MALEM-MALEM, ENTAR JADI CABE-CABE-AN LHO! MAKANYA JANGAN PULANG MALEM!"_

_Memangnya apa hubungannya? Dasar Aomine Daiki, begonya masih ga nahan ternyata._

"_EMANG CABE-CABEAN 'TUH APA, PA?!"_

_**BRAK!**_

"_DAIKICCHI! RYOUKICCHI! JANGAN NGOMONGIN BEGITUAN MALAM-MALAM! ENTAR KALO TETANGGA DENGER GIMANA? BISA RUSAK NAMA BAIK PAPA RYOUTA!"_

_Sepasang ayah dan anak yang ribut dari tadi pun hanya terdiam. Namanya ayah, namanya anak, begonya sama. Ryouki hanya bertanya dengan tenang. _

"_Jangan-jangan… Papa itu… cabe-cabean… Kok lu ga pernah kasih tahu gua 'sih , pa?" katanya sambil menatap ngeri kepada sang papa berkepala pirang tersebut._

_Hening sejenak. _

_Ryouta pun berinisiatif untuk menghentikan pembicaraan yang tidak masuk akal ini. Lalu menuju ke pintu keluar dan menguncinya, ia pun membawa kuncinya dikantongnya dan menatap sinis kepada Ryouki._

"_Ryoukicchi. Kamu ga boleh keluar malam-malam selama seminggu."_

"_Tapi Pa—"_

"_Kalau sampai papa ngeliat kamu keluar jam segini atau pulang malam, papa ga bakal segan-segan pecat kamu sebagai anak."_

"_Papa—"_

_Ryouta pun menuju ke kamarnya—kamar dia dan Daiki—lalu menguncinya dengan rapat._

.

.

.

Terkadang masalah seperti inilah yang dialami oleh Ryouki akibat cara bicaranya yang seenak jidat.

Tapi, bukan itu saja yang selalu membebaninya. Dirinya ini selalu terinspirasi oleh ayahnya. Suka main basket, suka berantem, tapi kalau soal nilai pelajaran, ia tidak sebego kedua papanya itu.

Walau terkadang, kekreatifitasan Ryouta itu juga menular padanya.

.

.

.

_Seperti pada saat dia sedang bereksperimen dengan biawak di lab sekolahnya. Teman-temannya kebingungan melihat biawak yang telah disuntik berkali-kali, namun tetap saja sulit untuk dibunuh. _

"_Ryouki, gimana 'nih? Biawaknya susah banget dibunuhnya…"_

"_Iya, aku juga jadi ga tega 'nih ngebunuhnya, Ryouki.."_

_Para perempuan itu seperti mengharapkan Ryouki untuk membantunya, padahal tugas Ryouki 'kan untuk meneliti hewan yang satu lagi. Dasar cewek, bisanya cuma nyari muka saja, mentang-mentang Ryouki itu ganteng._

_Ryouki pun memutuskan untuk mendatangi meja tersebut. Para perempuan itu sangat senang dibantu oleh Ryouki dan langsung menempel padanya. Ryouki yang merasa tidak nyaman langsung saja kembali menyuntikan suntikan mati itu kepada hewan tersebut._

_Biawak tersebut masih berjuang mempertahankan nyawanya(?)._

" '_Tuh 'kan Ryouki-kun, susah banget…"_

_Ryouki yang sudah hilang kesabaran dan tidak betah ditempelin terus sama cewek ganjen ini langsung bertindak…_

"_Maafkan aku, ya. Biawak."_

_**BLUPP.**_

_Ia pun mencelupkan kepala biawak itu kedalam larutan suntikan tadi yang terdapat di dalam Beaker Glass itu. Dengan serentak, si biawak itu kelepek-kelepek(?) ingin membebaskan diri dari larutan mematikan itu._

"_WOI RYOUKI, LU GILA ,YA! ENTAR KALO KELIHATAN SAMA SENSEI KILLER ITU GIMANA?!" teriak salah satu teman laki-laki Ryouki._

"_Ssst! Makanya jangan teriak kencang-kencang, GOBLOK."_

Yup. Di sekolah ini tentu tidak melarang untuk berbicara seperti ini (dibelakang guru). Lagipula, kalau di sekolah ini tidak diperbolehkan ngomong seperti itu, bisa-bisa sekolah ini menjadi sekolah paling suci sedunia.

"_Iya sih. TAPI LU PAKE OTAK JUGA KALI. MASA' LU CELUPIN KEPALA BIAWAK BEGITU AJA?!"_

"_BODO AMAT. YANG PENTING INI TUGAS KELAR. DAN GUA DAPAT NILAI. TITIK. LAGIAN, TADI GUA JUGA UDAH MINTA MAAF AMA BIAWAKNYA!"_

_Dan setelah menyadari bahwa sang biawak tidak berkutik lagi, ia merasakan perasaan bersalah berkecambuk didalam dirinya. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Namanya juga tugas. Lagipula, ia juga sudah meminta maaf kok sama biawaknya tadi._

_Ryouki pun langsung memberikan bangkai(?) biawak itu pada cewek-cewek tadi dan mereka hanya cengok di tempat—kendala Shock melihat peristiwa tadi dan bingung untuk berucap terima kasih atau tidak. _

_._

_._

_._

Itu salah satu bukti bahwa Aomine Ryouki adalah anak dari Aomine Daiki dan Ryouta.

Tapi, yang membuat dia lain dari yang lain adalah Aomine Ryouki itu menderita….

_Siscon—Sister Complex._

Widih. Gawat juga nih.

Yang ditaksir juga punya kelainan tersendiri lagi.

Namanya Aomine Reika . Umurnya cuma beda satu tahun dari Ryouki. Yang pasti, gendernya itu perempuan. Dengan ciri fisik memiliki rambut panjang pirang yang lurus menjuntai hingga punggungnya dan matanya yang berwarna biru laut itu. Kulitnya yang putih dan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi—yang pasti tidak lebih tinggi dari Ryouki—membuat dia benar-benar mirip papanya yang model itu—kecuali matanya .

Ia terkadang jijik sendiri dengan kakaknya yang agak melebih-lebihkan kasih sayangnya—Sicon—pada adiknya. Hingga adiknya ini sudah beranggapan bahwa kakaknya yang keceh beuts itu seperti sudah terkena penyakit alay stadium akut.

Aduh. Sicon itu bukan alay, Reika.

Tapi, walaupun merasa jijik, sang adik juga gemar memperhatikan kakaknya, terlebih lagi kalau habis pulang sekolah dan masih memakai seragam basket. Otot-otot trisep dan bisepnya yang terbentuk dengan baik itu benar-benar mengunggah selera untuk… untuk… untuk dijadikan refrensi komik Yaoi tentunya!

Adiknya memang merupakan Fujoshi tingkat akut—mungkin lebih dari itu. Tapi, anehnya Ryouki tidak keberatan dan tetap mempertahankan Siscon yang dimilikinya, meski menjadi bahan refrensi bagi adiknya itu.

.

.

.

_Reika gemar sekali memperhatikan pertengkaran kedua ketua geng itu. Sang kakak yang keras kepala dan temannya yang berambut putih—Nijimura Shoji, anak dari Haizaki dan Nijimura.—yang tukang pancing perkelahian itu memang memunculkan Refrensi terbaik._

"_Kenapa? Takut, ya?! Dasar dakian!" kata si rambut putih._

"_Berisik lu! Ngaca dulu deh, rambut putih begitu. Itu rambut apa Tipe-x?!" Ryouki pun tidak mau kalah._

"_Apa kata lu?!" Shoji langsung menarik kerah baju Ryouki._

_Reika yang hanya memperhatikannya sambil be-fangirl ria itu benar-benar ketagihan melihat kakaknya dan temannya yang seperti dua insan yang dipisahkan akibat kewajiban menjadi ketua geng. _

_Ryouki yang menyadari sedari tadi diperhatikan oleh sang adik tercinta itu pun memberhentikan perbincangan mereka dan menghampiri sang adik yang tengah kecewa saat melihat pertunjukan Yaoi yang ditunjukan sang kakak sudah berakhir. _

"_Hoi, Reika. Kau sudah mau pulang?" kata remaja berambut biru itu. _

_Reika hanya menggembungkan pipnya, "Belum. Aniki ga lanjutin ngobrolnya ama Nijimura-kun?"_

"_Ga usah. Ngapain lanjutin ngobrol sama cowok berambut Tip-x itu."_

_Reika pun sibuk mencari akal agar kakaknya bisa melengkapi refrensi komik yang ia butuhkan. _

_Hei, dia 'kan punya senjata pamungkas. _

_Reika pun mengadah dengan tatapan unyu(?), "Lanjutin dong ngobrolnya, Onii-chan~"_

_Dan dengan sekejap sang kakak langsung beralih kea rah Nijimura Shoji dan langsung melanjutkan aktifitas mereka yang tadi. _

.

.

.

Hal yang membuat Reika jijik? Ya. Banyak sekali sih. Salah satunya mungkin pengalamannya saat strategi mendapat diskon dari tukang bakso kelilingnya gagal.

.

.

.

_Salah satu strategi untuk mendapat diskon atau harga murah dari tukang bakso tentunya dengan menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan tukang bakso. _

_Reika yang melihat tukang bakso keliling yang melewati rumah lekas memanggilnya. Ia pun memesan beberapa mangkuk bakso untuk sekeluarga. Saat waktunya pembayaran tiba, ini saatnya siasat minta diskon dari tukang bakso ini dilaksanakan._

"_Bang, ga bisa kurangan apa? 'kan saya belinya banyak." Kata Reika dengan muka melas. _

"_Ga bisa, dek. Udah harga pas. " _

"_Hmm.. Gimana kalau saya nyanyiin lagu? Nanti harga baksonya dikurangin ya, bang? Hehe."_

"_Haha. Ya sudah, deh. " kata abangnya dengan sedikit terpaksa(?)._

_Dan Reika pun mulai bernyanyi._

"_Abang tukang bakso, abang tukang bakso mari-mari sini, saya mau beli."_

_Ia pun menyertakan tepuk tangan._

"_Abang tukang baso, cepatlah kemari, sudah tak tahan lagi~"_

_Lalu, serentak sosok remaja ganguro—Tapi, agak putih sedikit–itu berlari dengan cepat keluar rumah dan langsung berteriak._

"_WOI! KAMU GA TAHAN NGAPAIN, REIKA?!"_

"_Hah?"_

_Wah, sang kakak salah menangkap cerita ternyata. Kata-katanya ambigu sekali. _

"_KAMU 'KAN MASIH DIBAWAH UMUR! ! SI ABANG JUGA JANGAN NGEGODAIN IMOUTO SAYA DONG! INI NAMANYA PELEC—"_

_**BYURRRRR. **_

_Reika pun menyiram Ryouki dengan kuah bakso._

"_ANJRITTTT. PANASSSSSS."_

"_ANIKI, KALO NGOMONG DIPIKIR DULU PAKE OTAK. LU GA LIAT GUA LAGI MINTA DISKON SAMA ABANGNYA? POKOKNYA INI KUAH ANIKI YANG BAYAR. "_

"_KOK AKU YANG BAYAR? 'KAN YANG LEMPAR KAMU!"_

"_SIAPA YANG MEMBUAT AKU MELEMPARNYA? POKOKNYA AKU GA MAU TAHU!"_

_Ryouki hanya bisa bercengok dan berpasrah ria tatkala mengganti rugi kuah bakso yang di siramkan padanya tadi._

.

.

.

Kira-kira, seperti inilah keluarga Aomine. Dengan keunikan tersendiri, kasih sayang tersendiri dan kebahagiaan tersendiri.

Inilah keluarga yang paling luar biasa—Keluarga Aomine.

* * *

A/N : Akhirnya cerita yang di pending sekian lama kelar juga QwQ.

Kai disini desu~!

Kai sangat suka kisah M-preg *w*/plek. Apalagi setelah melihat fanart M-preg Aokise yang tersebar dimana-mana (khususnya tumblr).

Kisah ini hanya muncul begitu saja akibat nonton film barat, apa itu. Pokoknya semacam game show (ngotot) /plak.

Lalu untuk humornya, saya berterima kasih kepada teman-teman saya yang menjadi beberapa narasumber dan inspirasi dari fic ini(?). Khususnya yang bagian trisep & bisep, serta tip-x bgitu xD wkwkwkwk

Oh iya, maksud daku memberi peringata bahasa rakyat, itu karena bahasa yang digunakan di dalam fic ini kurang sopan dan menyangkut bahasa-bahasa yang mungkin hanya dimengerti oleh beberapa bagian masyarakat.

Lalu, kalau ada yang mau ditanyakan, silahkan saja, ya. Soalnya saya menggunakan beberapa kata yang mungkin agak asing(?) di dengar.

terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini ya xDDDDDD mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan dalam fic ini karena saya itu manusia dan saya tidak sempurna /plakk

Sama satu lagi, mau udahan atau lanjuttt ? ;;;) /plek

Sangkyuuu minnaa! RRR Please~ ^w^


End file.
